


The Newbies

by sweeet_sugaaaa



Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeet_sugaaaa/pseuds/sweeet_sugaaaa
Summary: The preperations for the tournament have started and the Newbies will arrive soon.Who is the new teacher? And will Karasuno get any Newbies?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074440
Kudos: 2





	The Newbies

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun and enjoy :)

The arrival day of the newbies came closer and closer.  
Since the headmaster announced the tournament there was tumult in every house.  
It was a good thing that the houses were placed all over the area of the camp, and the camp had an enormous area.  
The cafeteria and the and teachers office were on top of a big hill, whilst the student houses were all located around the hill.

Seijoh and Shiratorizawa were the houses closest to the top.  
Each one was on the opposite side of the hill on the same height, which is one of the couple reasons why both teams had a rivalry going on.  
This rivalry which first was only about the tournament started to extend, they argued about the location of their house, about the house and other stuff like that.  
The Seijoh house was a beautiful modern styled house whilst the Shiratorizawa house was a big farm house mansion.  
The houses kind of represented the interests of the house leaders, Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Oikawa on the one hand was the classic and modern type of guy who´s hobby was to play tennis and to chill out on the pool. 

Ushijima on the other hand, he was a little farmer boy, he loved his farm animals, especially his cows to be around. The others of his house didn´t mind the animals, some of them got a long with them perfectly.  
Tendou loved the sheep, Goshiki liked his chicken, whilst Semi liked the dogs to be around. 

But those two are only two out of the seven houses.  
Dateko had a gorgeous lake house, and Johzenji lived in an Italian villa.  
For Nekoma there was an enormous high tech mansion and Fukorodani had a simple but impressive villa in Victorian style.  
As for Karasuno, they were living in an urban town house.

The tournament was there to make everyone and each house stronger and to tighten the team spirit of each house, which of course led to rivalrys, literally every house had a rivalry with Shiratorizawa when it came to the tournament, they were the ones who have been winning the tournament for a couple of years now, but those rivalrys sometimes didn´t only stay for the tournament. 

Thursday. The day before the Newbies arrival. The teams started to decorate their houses, which was thought to be necessary to win the new kids over. A couple hours later nearly every house shined bright and colourful, but again Karasuno´s house was the one not really decorated.

Daichi was lying in his bed because he wasn´t feeling alright. He told his teammates that it wouldn´t be that bad if they lost but deep down he knew that his power was growing weaker and weaker. He wasn´t sure if he will be able to fight in tournament next year. The reason he didn´t talk to anyone about it was that he didn´t want to make them worry, especially not his boyfriend and after all they needed him as the team leader, “at least that´s what everyone´s saying”, Daichi thought to himself. 

Downstairs the others planned the decorations for the house, Tanaka and Noya were all about the Christmas lights and headlights, Asahi wanted to give the house a whole new facet. Maybe a brick wall in the living room? Or those new LED lights?  
Suga welcomed all ideas with a bright smile on his face but he knew that they wouldn´t be doing it, Asahi will go to sleep early again, Tanaka and Noya would maybe destroy the door or the windows again.  
And him? He had to go to Daichi. He was worried about him, Daichi wasn´t eating properly, went to bed early, didn´t really leave his room, and all that since the tournament was announced. Suga felt he needed to do something about that,: “Hey guys, I´m going upstairs, that okay?” He knew the answer before he even asked, of course it was okay, the others knew he was worried about Daichi, everyone was.

As Suga thought before Asahi went to bed early. Ennoshita had grabbed both Noya and Tanaka and told them to go upstairs before they were destroying something.  
Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita planned it all, they weren´t the ones that did do a lot but they were trying their best so as always they ended up decorating the house.  
They knew every team was decorating their house with magic but Daichi had explicitly forbidden them to use magic. “We need to show that we´re strong without magic because we are”, he had said.

“Hey Ennoshita, do we still have some of the bricks in the garden?”, Narita asked wanting to do the brick wall for Asahi.  
“´Course, I got some left from last week”, Ennoshita replied, “I´m going to get some lights, wanna join me Kinoshita?”  
Kinoshita looked up: “Nah I´m fine. I wanted to get some flowers from the garden, maybe I can put up a bunch of flowers. The roses and sunflowers are already blooming.”  
“Great idea Hisashi, I love sunflowers”, Narita was amazed by the idea.

When Suga came to his and Daichi´s room, he saw Daichi to already be asleep. He cuddled himself next to Daichi under the warm blanket: “Gosh I love this boy, but I have to talk to him, I´ll let him sleep for today but I´ll ask him tomorrow”

Narita, Ennoshita and Kinoshita stayed up decorating the house for a couple of hours, they wanted it to be perfect and to surprise their team mates”

After they were finished they all got to their rooms.  
Upstairs they went by Kageyama´s room, he was the newest member of Karasuno, they never really talked to him but somehow they were sorry for him he often was alone training outside.  
They weren´t even sure why, when asked he didn´t reply properly as if he didn´t really know how to communicate with others, or maybe it was just hard for him?

The next day Tanaka and Noya were the fist ones to be awake, they were stunned when they saw their house fully decorated: “Noya look at that, the LED lights! And, wow, the brick wall isn´t that what Asahi wished for?”  
“Hell yeah Tanaka, I bet they also fulfilled our wishes let´s go outside”, Noya replied excitedly. 

Daichi, who was woken by the exited screams of his teammates looked up, gave Suga a kiss on the forehead and wanted to get up, but his boyfriend pulled him back again: “Stay here a moment, I need to talk to you”  
“What is it sunshine?”, Daichi asked.  
“How are you feeling today? I know it sounds a bit dumb but I´m worried about you. You have not been feeling that good lately right?”  
Daichi took a deep breath before he answered: “It´s nothing serious, just the tournament and the team I don´t know what to do, it has been a lot recently, you know?”  
“Yeah I know, but you´re not alone, you don´t have to do it alone, we´re here. I´m here my love”, Suga pulled Daichi into a kiss.  
“Wanna get up now?”, Daichi whispered in Suga´s ear, but before getting an answer he took Suga in his arms and carried him down into the kitchen. 

When they arrived Suga was stunned by the beautifully decorated house: “They even got roses! Let me guess it was you guys”, Suga smiled at them.  
Ennoshita, Narita and Ennoshita answered him with a simple “Yes!”

Next thing that happened was that everyone was hugging them three.  
If it wasn´t for the Newbies to arrive soon they would have stayed that way for a while but they made their way to the cafeteria. 

Arriving at the cafeteria, everyone was wearing their house hoodies, Karasuno´s being black of course. 

A few moments later the house teachers arrived, Mr. Takeda walked over to them and greeted them all with a big smile on his face: “So, you guys exited for the Newbies?  
“Yeah I hope we will get one”, Daichi sighed. Mr. Takeda saw them being in a rather pessimistic state of mind, which he didn´t like at all. “They´re all in a good mood everytime I see them but what´s up to them?”, he thought to himself.  
Breaking the silence Mr. Takeda said in an exited voice: I got some good news for you guys, even if we won´t get a Newbie, you will get an additional teacher. Not that I can´t handle you guys myself but hey, it will be cool.”  
“Woah really?”, Noya jumped in the air.  
“We´re getting a teacher, we´re getting a teacher”, Tanaka sang amazed by the news.  
Suga was happy and reliefed when he saw his friends being happy and exited again.  
“But Takeda, how´d you do that?”, Daichi asked interested.  
Mr. Takeda didn´really have an answer to that: “Well, uhm…, I guess I was just lucky”, he then replied.  
“Oh Mr. Takeda, we all know you begged to get a second teacher, once you want one you don´t stop until you get one” Suga laughed now also being excited for the day to come, “How will the new teacher be”, he wondered.

“Ahem”, everyone was now looking to the entrance of the cafeteria, “Please welcome the new teachers and the students”, the headmaster said whilst the door swung open and 10 people arrived. 

“Oh the Newbies, look at them, I kind of get a feeling they´re getting smaller and smaller over the years”, Oikawa said in an intentionally loud voice.

Everyone knew who he was talking about, the small orange haired boy who was the first to take a step in the cafeteria. 

There also were two new teachers standing at the front but nobody really looked at them, all the eyes were on the Newbies.

“So who of them two is going to be our teacher?”, Daichi looked at Suga and Asahi, “The black haired one or this blond haired guy over there?”  
“I bet it´s the black haired teacher, Asahi thought out loud.  
“Really? So it´s a bet? What do I get if I win? I say it´s the blond one. I think he´s more of Takeda´s kind of guy.”, Suga said being totally sure of himself.  
“You´re really all about that bringing other people together” Daichi bursted out laughing.  
“Don´t laugh at me, you´re the person my methods worked with, and we´re still together.”, Suga leaned in with a kiss with Daichi, but they were interrupted by the headmaster announcing who´s house the Newbies will be joining. 

“So first of I´ll be starting with the teachers”, the headmaster looked over to his left, “Manabu Naoi. He will be joining the red team. Nekoma.”

“So the other teacher is going to Nekoma, kinda funny right Asahi?” Noya commented on what the headmaster had said.  
“Yeah who would´ve though that our teams will be getting a new teacher”, Asahi said now also being focused on the Newbies, “do you think they´ll be getting more Newbies than us? I mean at the moment we´re winning because we have a girl in our team and they´re not” 

“Keishin Ukai, you will be joining team black over there. Karasuno” 

“And now for the students.” There were only eight people left standing next to the headmaster.  
“Oh what´s that”, the headmaster said, the first two students will be joining…, Karasuno?!”

“Wait what?”, Daichi was surprised by what the headmaster had said, “teacher and two Newbies, that can´t be true”

“Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi, you will be joining team black!”, a tall blonde and a shorter guy walked over to Daichi and his team. “They seem to know each other. Can be good for teamwork”, Daichi was proud of the Newbies to come to his team.

“The next student goes to Nekoma. Lev Haiba. Team red over there”, the headmaster pointed at the team in the red hoodies.  
Right after that a 196 cm tall guy walked of to the team of Nekoma.  
Comments about his height filled the whole cafeteria.

“Going on to the next student, Kanji Koganegawa” the headmaster paused for a second, “Dateko!” 

Every Newbie was now introduced to his team, when there was only one student standing next to the headmaster he mustered his list: “Hmm, I can´t find your name on here. That were all teams”

A loud bang silenced the whole cafeteria, a women sprinted to the headmaster and whispered something in his ear. 

“Ah well, now I understand that wasn´t the actualised list, let´s see where you are going.”  
The headmaster took a minute to look at the list and announced: “Karasuno” 

At the Karasuno table everyone was freaking out, it was a surprise to them.

“So it´s the orange haired guy then?”, Kageyama asked.

The rest of the team starred at him: “Has he really talked to us?”, they thought to themselves. 

“Yes, it´s him, our third Newbie”, Daichi replied after a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to comment as usual :)


End file.
